


Lillian Grace

by HZeager



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HZeager/pseuds/HZeager
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall





	Lillian Grace

From the outside, they looked like a carefree family. All cozy in their own little world sitting in their den just enjoying life. Alongside their fireplace sits a loving father, whose first goal in life is to make his wife and daughter feel happy, safe, and most of all loved. The duo sitting on the carpet playing with her bunny making faces to his daughter causing her to laugh her adorable laugh that does not fail to lighten up her parents face every time it made itself known. While the mother watches on smiling behind her thin framed glasses with her hand absentmindedly stroking her ever-growing stomach laughing at the infectious belly laughs of her daughter and her love. Yes, they Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall lived a happy life. Well as happy as they could be when they had danger lurking over them at every second. Sadly, their happiness was short lived for a voice came from the fire pit.

“Albus!” it said in a breathless tone.

“Cornelius?” Albus Inquired

“Yes Albus it is me I cannot talk for long but you are needed at the ministry,” Cornelius whispered

“Cornelius you know I cannot leave with you know who on the loose he could get to Minnie and Lily I cannot leave” Albus sighed locking eye with his wife who gave him a concerned look to which he returned with one of confused emotions.

“Albus you must be kidding me you really think he knows about Lilian and that he would go to the point of harming her and Minerva,” Cornelius cried out

“Yes I do believe he will after all we he will kill Lily and James over their boy because he was a part of the prophecy that led to his down fall and so is Lily she is the other child in the prophecy he is just waiting for the next lightning bolt to strike” Albus cried. “I cannot believe you would think that I would put the ministry above the safety and wellbeing of my family,” he huffed, hanging up on the minister of magic

“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you will be going I will watch over Lilian and myself I’m a big girl I can hold my own against any force You know who sends our way,” Minerva interjected; giving him a very stern look when she got up and taking Lilian from his arms, and carrying her back to where she was once perched, and proceeding to feed her before laying her down to bed with her bunny and blanket.

“Minnie I’m not saying you cannot” Albus sighed running his hand through his long flowing scarlet hair the hair that he passed down to his beloved daughter much to his wife dismay. “What I’m saying is it is better if I stay here to keep him at bay because I’m the one wizard that he actually fears” Albus defended himself.

“You are going and that is finale,” Minerva said indefinitely with a point of her long finger directly at him as she walked out of the room to go lay her daughter down after rocking her.

Albus sighed as he followed his wife. If he was going to leave then he was going to say goodbye to his love and his daughter before flooing to the ministry.

Upon entering the room, he saw his wife, his love, his reason for drawing breath sitting in the rocking chair singing to their daughter as she rocked her to sleep; a sight to him that never got old every time he saw his wife with their daughter his heart swelled with love. Not knowing this would be his last goodbye to his daughter he went over to them and kissed his daughter on the crown of her head whispering “My Lilian Grace, my little sherbet you be good for mommy now while daddy has to go deal with the little grump of a man Cornelius fudge just know that daddy loves you and will be back soon.”

After kissing his daughter once again, he looked up at his wife when Emerald met Sapphire he leaned up and kissed his wife square on the mouth while his hand caressed her swollen abdomen. When they pulled away, he saw the salty tears were slowly cascading down his wife perfect cheekbones. “Why the tears my love” Albus inquired

“I’m just so happy Albus, please tell me you are coming back to us” Minerva whispered almost in audible to the ears of Albus

“I..” Albus tried before he was cut off by the flick of his wife’s hand

“I know I said for you to go but I have this awful feeling that something is going to happen,” She said as she tried but failed to dry the tears that where now freely cascading down her perfect porcelain colored cheeks

“I promise that I’m going to come back a soon as possible and if anything does happen I will be here as fast as I can to protect you and lily I love you “Albus said standing and wiping his wife’s tears

“I love you too” She hiccupped finally starting to calm down. With that, Albus left his wife and child not knowing what was going to happen that night when he was not there to protect his loved ones.

====

Albus had been gone for a while now so while his wife was impatiently awaiting his arrival home she sat down in their den picking up her book and starting where she left off soon enough though she felt her eye lids close on her involuntarily she dosed off with her book laying across her chest. She had been getting really tired very easily lately because this very unplanned pregnancy was taking its toll on her more so then the one she had with her love Lily.

====

An hour had passed and still no sign of Albus and Minerva was still fast asleep sitting in front of the floo awaiting her husband.

When suddenly she was awoken to the sound of banging on the front door it sounded like someone was trying to break in. Fearing the safety of herself, her daughter and her unborn child she pulled out her wand and aimed it at the door as she slowly started backing away to her daughter room upstairs her hand resting protectively over her swollen abdomen. When her heels hit the front of the first step Lucius Malfoy burst through the door, making Minerva jump and shoot a fire bolt charm at him praying that she could get to her daughter in time to apparate to Albus. Lucius deflected the bolt and shot something back at her. She block the shot and changed the closest thing she could fine into a brick and flung it at him hitting him square in the leg. He cried out in pain “Get her I want that baby”

Within seconds, deatheater after deatheater came swarming into the home. Minerva ran up the stairs, shooting spell after spell at the deatheater trying her hardest to get to Lilian in time. When Lucius regained his composer, he transformed into his Deatheater form and flew to Minerva when she had finally reached her baby girls room he shot a paralyzing curse at her disarming her and causing her to fall on the wooden floor crying out in pain from a strong cramp like sensation coming from her lower abdomen and a cry only a mother would cry the plea to save her child to leave her baby girl alone and to take her instead.

“Please Lucius if you have any heart you wouldn’t take my little girl from me what would you do if someone were to threaten the life of your little son Draco” She cried trying to convince him to not take her child

Lucius chuckled at her dismay and opened the door to Lilian’s room seeing the screaming baby in the crib on the other side of the room.

Finding a strength that only a mother would have she overcame the paralyzing curse and crawled to her wand. Once she had her wand she stood at her full height

“Not my daughter you arse” she cried as she lifted her wand to shoot a curse at him but she was to late he had already taken her darling girl.

When they were gone, she collapsed on the floor in a whirlpool of emotions she cried for her little girl who was probably dead by now and the pains in her stomach had not stopped in fact they got worse she knew that she was going to lose both of her children that night and maybe even her husband. When she when the tears of loss had finally stop falling, she let out a powerfully painful scream shooting magic in every direction causing several vase and picture frames to shatter. She was not Professor McGonagall, or Mrs. Dumbledore anymore she was a mother bear who had been awoken from hibernation when a hunter took her child from that day forward she vowed to herself that she would find Lucius Malfoy and make him pay.

With everything that had happened in the past hour, she passed out on the floor the minute her husband came crashing through the floo.

“MINERVA” He cried

====

When she woke up, all she could see was white and the room smelled something of the mix between cleaning supplies and baby powder. Looking around her vision was blurry but she could make out the outline of her beloved Albus. Unconsciously she reached down to feel her unborn child only to feel her stomach deflated in the way that it deflates when a mother gives birth. Discovering the fate of her children, she let out an inhuman sob crying out for her beloved.

“Albus” came the cry as her heart broke within the bounds on her chest cavity shattering in minuscule fragments that she believed would never be mended she had lost two children that night to the same man all because she couldn’t do her job at protecting her babies.

“Minerva my love you’re awake,” Albus cried as he ran to her side

“What happened to our baby Albus did I lose him too” Minerva sobbed into his chest

“He is being looked over at the moment they had to do an emergency caesarian section on you in order to save you I almost lost you Minerva and….and I don’t know if our son will make it we lost Lily I should never have left you alone” Albus cried

“It’s a boy oh my baby. Albus it wasn’t your fault that you left I made you leave I should have tried harder to protect our daughter. Now because I couldn’t do my job and protect my children I lost one child tonight and my other one is hang in the balance oh Albus I’m so sorry I failed you” Minerva sobbed taking his head and holding it to her chest trying to comfort him as her own tears fell

“It’s is not your fault my love it is Voldemort and his blackened soul if he ever returns I will kill him myself”

“We need to name our baby but first I want to meet him,” Minerva said looking into his eyes

====

After meeting with Minerva’s doctor, they decide it was safe for Minerva Albus to go and meet their little boy, but Minerva had to go in a wheel chair.

After much fuss and bribing done by Albus, they finally got Minerva to go in the wheel chair.

It was an emotional trip once they got to the NICU the mediwitch in charge ushered them over to their son.

He was so small she was afraid to touch him when the nurse said it was ok she was to afraid that she would brake him he looked so fragile. He had a little tuft of chocolate brown hair on top of his head. When he sensed his mother’s uneasiness, he opened his little ocean blue eyes and looked at her with a wide worried look.

“Oh Mo Mhac” (my son) Minerva whispered as he fear to touch him went away and the instinct to comfort him kicked in. She caressed his face getting lost in his ocean blues that reminded her too much of his father. “He’s beautiful Albus” Minerva sighed looking up at him with tears in her eyes

“Do you have a name for you son ma’am?” the mediwitch asked politely

“Yes his name shall be Elias Jasper Dumbledore,” Minerva said looking at the mediwitch then to her husband who still had yet to say anything.

“That is a name fit for a warrior so it suits our little warrior” Albus said softly when he reached out to touch his son that he only got a glimpse of when they rushed him down to NICU after taking him from his mother. When he reached his son Elias reached out and took a firm hold onto his hand and suddenly Albus just knew that everything would be alright.

====

As time slowly dwindled on baby, Elias made some progress while his mother went into a deep depression over the fact that she failed in protecting her children. Albus tried to help by just being there for her but the more he tried to break her walls the more she reinforced them slowly pushing him out of her life. 

On one such day, she was sitting in her wheelchair, which she hated how much she depended upon it but nonetheless she sat vigilant by the babe’s bed watching him breathe through the tube that was the only thing that kept him breathing. She had her hand inside the incubator keep him company by caressing his pale cheeks. Albus was down in the cafeteria getting them lunch even though she refused to eat much if anything he was oblivious to the fact that his wife was not in her room where he left her. 

As she sat, she unconsciously started to sing an old Scottish lullaby that her gran use to sing to her whenever she was sick. When she stopped sing she found herself crying over her son he was beautiful even though he looked sickly pale with his tiny fragile body and his sunk in eyes and nearly transparent skin he was still beautiful to her and because she couldn’t protect him he may never get a chance to grow up to be the strapping young man that she knew he would be and, for that she may never forgive herself. "I’m so sorry mo mahc mommy never meant to hurt you i only wanted what was best for you and your sister but I failed you and I failed Lily I’m a terrible mother" she cried 

"You’re not a terrible mother Min it wasn’t your fault that Riddle decided to attack us while I was away on some stupid ministry business if it is anyone’s fault my love it is mine I should not have left you alone with Lily knowing he was out there waiting to strike." Albus said coming in from the hall walking over to his son’s incubator.  
“Oh Albus I am their mother my soul purpose in life is to protect my children something I failed at doing that. Now our daughter, my baby girl is probably dead and she died alone Albus. She was so scared when Lucius got to her and I lay on the ground and allowed it to happen. Our baby boy did not even get a chance at a happy life, and now he could die at any time. If he does make it then what kind of quality life would he have and it is all my fault. So do not play the hurt hero who could not protect his wife and children not when you were not there and you did not hear the shrill cry of our baby girl being ripped from her bed. Certainly not when you didn’t feel the searing pain of our son trying to leave me because he was trying get away from the danger that I couldn’t protect him from. You don’t know what I’m going through, yet you keep talking like you are the soul victim and the cause of all this destruction so I want you to leave I cannot deal with your wow is me act right now Albus." she cried

"Minerva I don’t know because you won’t let me in" Albus cried trying to hold her but she pushed out of his grasp 

"OUT I SAID LEAVE I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE" Minerva cried turning her back to her husband he magic crackling angrily all around her.

"I love you but you can’t push me out of your life like this," he said leaving the room

====

As the weeks passed, Minerva still refused to accept Albus’ many apologies. No matter how many times he begged for forgiveness and he did beg once he went as far as crawling on his knees in front of her. Her only response was to tell him to stop being childish and to get of his knees he was a grown man and that he need not be on his knees begging like some animal.Whenever she wasn’t on Albus to stop apologizing she was sitting vigil at her sons bedside making sure he had everything he needed feeding him when feeding came because they had recently started trying to breast feed instead of through the customary tube that had fed him since his untimely birth.

It was on one of these such occasions that she was singing to him as he suckled quietly at her breast that he reached up and grabbed her pointer finger, which had been lovingly grazing his face. He looked up at her as he continued to suckling gently. As emerald green met sapphire blue something hit Minerva it was as if little Elias was telling his mother that he would be ok and that it wasn’t her fault that he was in the position he was in now. Later that night when was snuggled in bed back in her room which she had been cleared to go home but she refused to leave her son in this scary place all alone fearing something bad happening when she would be there with him. She had finally come to peace with what had happened, and decided she would forgive Albus for his foolish behavior. Recognizing the fact that he had lost a child too and that he was worried about his second child dying also even though he didn’t share that same guilt Minerva had they were both grieve and she realized she need him much more than she liked to admit.

The next day as she was walking down to her son she saw the room surround with doctors and she saw her husband outside and she ran to him falling into his arms when she finally reached him.

“Albus what’s happening,” Minerva cried as she saw all the doctors huddled around her son and heard him crying in fear of all the unrecognizable faces so close to him “Leave my baby alone you bastards,” she cried running towards them until her husband grabbed her tight so she couldn’t attack the many doctors.

“Love they are going to let us take him home finally after all these months we get to take our baby home” that seemed to calm her down

“Really our baby gets to come home oh Albus oh I…..I…” Albus stopped her stuttering by placing a firm passionate kiss on his wife’s lips and at first, she was too shocked to reciprocate but soon, she found her footing and melted into her husband’s body. Purring happily into his lips wrapping her arms around his neck. When they finally broke the passionate embrace she whispered a sweet “I forgive you” followed by and “I love you”

“I love you too now let’s take our baby boy home” Albus said kissing her again and turning to the doctors who were walking out of the room towards them.

=====

They took Elias home that day and settled into a comfortable life of surrounding themselves with family and friend keeping the life of their baby girl alive in their hearts and telling their baby boy about his older sister who he grew to love even though he never got the chance to meet her. As Elias grew into the handsome young man Minerva knew he would be, he began to look more and more like his big sister looked. Albus and Minerva never had any more children not out of choice but out of allowing the fear of what happen to Elias and Lily keeping them from allowing themselves to ever become pregnant again. Elias grew am flourished his first would being Lily which caused Minerva to have to leave the room in a fit of tears even though this was supposed to be a happy moment for the Dumbledore’s she couldn’t help the empty feeling it caused in her heart. Nonetheless, they lived happily as a family of three even with the nagging thought in the back of both of their brains that they should be a family of four. Soon they concluded the wound would close slowly not healing but waiting to be tore open at any point in time with the next coming of Voldemort who they knew could return at any point and time. But they chose to live life to the fullest for as long as possible living happily with their baby boy and their friends and family close by.


End file.
